


Accidents

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: - 12 days of Love-mas - Day 2 - Movie nights <3





	Accidents

There was a time and place for everything, and somehow, in between things he had feared would transpire and more pleasant endeavors, there seemingly always was _some_ time left for movies.

The days of actual long sessions in the Tower were behind them however; what once was a steady occurrence that had them spend two, sometimes three nights in a row in the large communal area, immersed in hours of film, now was reduced to once a month, twice if they were extraordinarily fortunate. _The times, they were a’ changing_ , there were moments when that Midgardian song weaved its way through his mind as he took note of the differences in them all, when he remembered how different things used to be.

Some things remained similar or even entirely unchanged, something that this particular evening had proven once again as thunderer slumps back into the couch for the umpteenth time, with a new batch of popcorn in his bowl and a minor frown at what was on display on the screen.

‘ A monster…’ he states with a hint of surprise, the comment earning him a deep hum of approval from the archer.  
‘ Yep, the biggest, baddest monster from any movie ever.’ 

To their right the grunt-turned scoff from Natasha was another familiar noise among many, and she throws the god a look that he had seen countless times before.

‘ Don’t believe him, Godzilla is far from the biggest, or baddest monster in a movie.’  
‘ You really want to have this discussion now?’  
‘ I can’t help pointing out when you’re wrong.’  
‘ How??’ 

Considering their past week, considering their past month even, neither should have had the energy to continue, and yet the discussion begins regardless, voices barely above a mutter as to not disturb the others, the duo regarded by the Asgardian with a fond smile. 

‘ Do you think I should tell them I have the remote?’ 

What was once fond turns a sliver mischievous and crooked, the god’s grin rising once Steven’s words are processed, and he regards the man by his side then, amused and considering an answer. Their proximity is a blessing and curse both; bulky frames pressed together in the depths of a couch that could harbor two normal humans comfortably - not nearly big enough for them both - caused an exchange of warmth between their bodies he could revel in for hours, yet their closeness allows for seeing the paleness of Steven’s features, shadows underneath the man’s half-lidded eyes. Fatigue, displayed so evidently in the other, birthing concern in the Asgardian, the man’s faint smile acknowledged with a softening of the god’s own. Tired, surely, but nowhere near defeated, and tearing his eyes away from his lover Thor is somewhat comforted by Steven’s relaxing form slumping even further into his side.

‘ Let them to enjoy this for a while longer, I am sure this particular battle will be more amusing than the film itself.’

They had lost Tony and Pepper an hour ago, Rhodey and Bruce even earlier when they were forced to suffer through Snakes On A Plane, and for a while longer the bickering assassins are an amusing sight, their exchange a distraction from their collective states. They were worn and at the ends of their rope, despite the talking that sounds mildly energetic at times, and thunderer’s gaze rests on the duo making an assessment of the situation before a decision is made.

‘ I do not feel either of us has the stamina to endure this for a prolonged time.’ 

Without looking his hand reaches for the device Steven had mentioned, fingers brushing absentmindedly over _something_ , and the soft moan is only heard by the Asgardian, causing his gaze to finally move away from their comrades.  
It still finds a sight of overly tired soldier, something in the weary expression of the other plucking at the god’s heartstrings, but his keen hearing had certainly noted it, the cause undoubtedly his fingers that had ghosted over the bulge below.

‘ Do I need to apologize?’ he asks with a voice that is a soft, barely heard rumble, and heavy hand is placed to rest on the curve of outlined cock in denim.  
‘ I don’t know, did you do it on purpose?’ 

A teasing smirk forms on Steven’s lips, and even now, in the semi-darkness and with the trials of the past weeks on display in the man’s face Thor found him beautiful to behold, the gleam in ocean blue irises contrasting starkly with the rest of the human’s demeanor.

‘ I did not,’ and here the god squeezes the soft flesh, gently, tauntingly groping the bulge a fraction, as if to counteract the innocence in his tone.’ I would never.’  
He watches the other stifle another sound, bottom lip bitten in an effort to do so, and strong, impossibly mighty body for human standards shudders against the curve of thunderer’s side.  
‘ Let’s go home…’ comes a whisper then, and for a moment Steven looks at Thor intently, a wash of something indiscernible visible in the bright eyes. ‘ I’m in the mood for something _very_ deliberate.’

**Author's Note:**

> ( based on the prompt list from the folks at http://smut-101.tumblr.com )  
> written for the husbando in the run towards his beeday :3


End file.
